<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Flustered Copycat Ninja || Kakashi x Reader by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310105">The Flustered Copycat Ninja || Kakashi x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake'>bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr Request: I’d love to know what you think Kakashi would be like asking the girl he likes to be his actual girlfriend or if you think she’d be the one to do it &amp; how he would react</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Flustered Copycat Ninja || Kakashi x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr Request: I’d love to know what you think Kakashi would be like asking the girl he likes to be his actual girlfriend or if you think she’d be the one to do it &amp; how he would react</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi could feel the sweat pouring down his face already. He hadn’t even gotten to his date yet and he was already a crumbling mess. Damn these kids, what had they done to him? He gulped hard. He hadn’t even told this girl that it was a date. He had just asked her to meet him for coffee. Would she think it was a date? Would she stand him up because she figured that out? The more questions he asked the worse his anxiety god. Pull yourself together Kakashi, now’s not the time for this.</p><p>As he approached the coffee shop and saw her standing out front he felt the lump in his throat return, making every swallow uncomfortable. A large smile spread from ear to ear on Y/n’s face. She ran toward him and stopped as she reached him. She could see the sweat dripping down his face already. She shrugged it off, it was a warm day out.</p><p>He took her order from her and told her to sit at one of the tables outside. How was he going to make it through this date? He grabbed their drinks from the counter and settled into a chair across from her.</p><p>Most of the talking was coming from her. He could feel his face growing warmer as he thought about telling her about his crush. </p><p>He spoke softly to her, taking a sip from his cup. “I’m having an awesome time with you.” The nervous rambles began. The poor man couldn’t stop himself. “I’m enjoying myself, I hope you’re enjoying yourself too.” A pink tinge tinted his cheeks as she watched him. “This is the most fun I’ve had in a long time Y/n, I’m glad you came out with me.”</p><p>Her look turned from a smile to concern in a fraction of a second. “Kakashi?” She placed her coffee cup on the table in front of her. “Are you okay? You’re steaming.”</p><p>Kakashi couldn’t speak. He was frozen. He was completely unaware of the red tint that had taken over his entire face. Finally he was able to open his mouth. “I’m fine. What would make you think I’m sweating?” He set his cup down, afraid that one of the two of them would wear it soon. “No problems here. Just a little hot. It’s warm out today.”</p><p>She reached a hand out toward him, placing it on his. Kakashi’s face turned the ultimate shade of red. He was steaming so much she was afraid that he might explode. “Well, I’m glad you asked me out here because there’s something I wanted to tell you.” Her eyes grew wide as the man looked like he was about to pass out in his chair. “And it looks like you’re about to fall out of your chair so I’m just gonna say it. I like you Kakashi.” She smiled at him. </p><p>Before she could stop him the poor man slid from his chair and to the ground as he melted in front of her. When he finally caught his bearing he sat back into the chair. “Sorry. I’m just a little nervous.”</p><p>She chuckled. “I can tell.”</p><p>“I came here to tell you the same thing.” He placed his hand behind his head and scratched it nervously. “I’m glad we’re on the same page.”</p><p>Y/n leaned over the table, placing a hand on his chin and turning his head. A soft kiss was planted on his cheek and as she backed away the pink tinge was back. Almost like a permanent fixture on his perfect face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>